Navigating the Chinese Menus
If English is your first language, or if you just don't speak Chinese, navigating the menus can be somewhat difficult. This page should help you get into your first game without much difficulty. Logging Into The Game (outdated) When you first start 300 Heroes, you should see the pre-loader, and then be brought to the screen on the right, a server selection screen (Note that if you have a Chinese language pack installed, you will see Chinese letters instead of the unknown symbols). Recently, the servers were updated with 6 new servers, to add to the original 3. The servers are mostly untested at this point so it is anyone's guess which sever has the best connection to the Americas. (In the end, each server will sometimes be unplayable from unexplainable lag). *''Your account is saved server-side, which means each server is a different account.'' *''For returning players wondering which server their account is on, this picture showcases (Server 1?), and this picture showcases (Server 3?)'' After you've selected your server, the area at the bottom of the screen should change to a login screen. The fields are for your user/pass, the checkbox is to remember your username. Press enter, and you should be brought to a Display Name Entry Screen. If you've played League of Legends (LoL), this should be familiar to you. Enter what name you want other people to see and choose your icon, and you should completely log in. Navigating the Escape Menu *''(Mildly outdated) On your first time logging into the game, it should take you directly to a tutorial. If you have played League of Legends, the idea behind the tutorial should seem very similar. However, it's far easier to just exit from the tutorial instead. In order to do this, click Escape. A menu will appear, and yet again if you've played League of Legends it should be easy to navigate. Here is the menu, in English. *Video Options *Audio Options. NOTE: Not all sounds are able to be muted. *Keybinds *Surrender *Exit Game *Resume Simply click Exit Game, wait 10 seconds, then log back in. Then, you should be... Navigating the Home Page ...at the home page. Again, if you've played League of Legends it should be (somewhat) familiar. All information on the page has been numbered by yellow or green icons 1 to 10. Yellow numbers: *1. Player Avatar *2. Gold (earned currency) *3. Blue Diamonds (Cash currency) *4. Experience bar (how close you are to next level) *5. Player Level *6. Player In-game Name *7. PLAY Button *8. Recent News Slideshow *9. Chat Box *10. More Recent News Green numbers: *1. Consecutive days logged in. *2. Total days logged in *3. Mailbox *4. Friends List *5. Extra security password *6. Options Window *7. Cash Store *8. Mailbox (again) *9. Inventory *10. Calendar (Daily quest progression is shown here) *11. Profile Page (and match history) *''Note that the "Dragon coins" have apparently been removed from the home page.'' The large red button, is similar to the "Play Now" button. This will change to a new page. Playing ((''The following information is currently out of date. Further testing and editing is required.)) The two cards represent different maps. The left card is Summoners Rift, except it's 7v7 instead of the usual 5v5. The second card is an augmented game type where everyone starts at level 18 and you choose your gear before the game in your inventory screen (This game type is not recommended unless you've played a long time and have OP gear). The third game mode is the standard 5v5 mode soon to be open. The Turkish fucking game! (Note: There is also a second tab with three more game types, some of which are not available.) The three buttons on the bottom right, from left to right, are as follows: *Tutorial. Again, as all the text is in Chinese, this will not be of much help to anyone. Play the League of Legends tutorial if you want real help. *Play with Friends. Allows you to invite up to 6 friends, to either alleviate queue times or just have fun in a group (or to actually be able to communicate with teammates.) Look here if you need help on how to add friends. *Play alone. Matches you with 6 random teammates and 7 random enemies. Upon entering the queue, a timer will count to show you how long you've been in the queue. Pressing the brown Chinese letters under the counting numbers will leave the queue. (Note: The champion store can be found on the third tab of the Profile Page.) Now you are ready to play! It is important to note that there is a daily login bonus of 50 gold which will arrive in your Mailbox, and a First Win of the Day bonus which you can also only receive from your Mailbox. In order to accept the prizes, merely click the envelope icon, click any up-opened mail, and press the bottom left button to accept all. Category:Client help Category:Help Request